


Wizard & Blaze

by Batfink



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Arguing, Bounty Hunters, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Hard Eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s the emergency?” I asked strolling into the office. It’s 11am on a cold January afternoon and I’m fed up & looking for some kind of excitement.

Connie looked up from the paperwork on her desk. “You know that case you’re working on?” She asked.

“The Martin Thomas one?” Martin Thomas is an FTA. He’s been charged with bigamy and missed his court date. Been living in Trenton about 6 months having moved here with his wife from New York.

“Yeah.” Connie continued. “Well you remember his 2nd wife was that British woman, Tanya? Turns out she’s wanted for 6 million quid’s worth of credit card fraud. She married Thomas as a way to stay in the country.”

“So she’s an illegal now their marriage has been declared void?” I asked.

“Yup, and they’ve sent someone to pick her up.” Lula chimed in. “Wait ‘til you see her!”

“Her?” I enquired.

The door to cousin Vinnie’s office opened and he came out. Behind him was a woman about my age. 5 foot 9 inches. Short, spiky, dyed black hair, with blue tips. Slim but more athletic than skinny. She was wearing black combat jeans, with a side holster. Black biker boots, by New Rock. The one’s with the 2 inch silver metal heel, which I can never seem to afford. A tight grey ribbed t-shirt, and a black leather biker jacket to complete the set. She had a pale tan, obviously got it in Britain. She lowered her mirrored shades and flashed the bluest eyes I’d ever seen.

“Stephanie.” Vinnie began. “Meet Michelle. She’s going to be working the Thomas case with you. I trust that won’t be a problem?”

“Nope.” I said. “Should be just fine. Wanna check the file?” I pulled the Thomas file out of my pocket book and held it out to her.

“Thanks.” She said. Taking the file and sitting down on the couch in the office window. She flipped through the file, then held it out to me. I took it and she pulled a photo out of her inside jacket pocket.

Holding it out to me she asked. “You seen this woman when you were checking out Thomas?”

I glanced at the photo. “Yup.” I replied. “That’s Tanya Thomas, his wife. Well, sort of wife, ex-wife, whatever!”

“Her real name’s Sarah Smith.” She shrugged. “So what’s the plan?” She looked at me expectantly. I felt a slight panic, as it had been my intention to go get doughnuts and procrastinate the case for a while.

“Doughnuts!” Lula announced obviously seeing the panic on my face.

“Excellent.” Michelle grinned.

I heaved a sigh of relief and dashed across the street for a bag of doughnuts.

15 minutes later armed with sugary goodness, we headed out to scope out the Thomas place. I’m currently driving Morelli’s truck after the latest CR-V incident/fire bomb.

I told her about my car fiasco and when she laughed I caught something glinting in her mouth.

“Is that a tongue stud?” I asked.

Michelle slid the silver bar out of her mouth and gripped the small metallic blue ball between her teeth. Squinting down at it, she grinned, then let it go. “Yeah. Men love ‘em.”

I tried to think of ways a man might love it… then decided it was safer to my blood pressure to change the subject.

“You been a bounty hunter long?” I asked.

“Bout, two years now. I was a Navy Seal for 6 years, and then did 4 years with the SAS. First woman to do either. Course, nobody can confirm that, as you’re not supposed to mention the SAS, even after you leave. Not that it matters since you don’t know where I live. Heh-heh!” Michelle sniggered.

Okay, I’m way out of my league here. “So where are you staying?” I asked jokingly.

“Vinnie said with you.” Michelle replied.

“What?” I squeaked, almost wobbling across the road.

Michelle burst out laughing. “Vinnie told me to say that. He said you’d have a cow!”

“It’s… well…” I stammered. “Look, it’s nothing personal, but I only have one-bedroom is all and I don’t even have a couch on account of it got death cooties!”

“Chill!” Michelle giggled. “Vinnie said some guy that works for him could fix me up with a place to stay. It shouldn’t be a problem though; I don’t plan on being here long.”

“You think this woman will be easy to pick up?” I enquired as we pulled to a stop in front of the Thomas house.

“Oh sure.” Michelle laughed. “No-one can stay hidden from me for long.” She dropped out of the truck and we both wandered over to the house. “How long have you been on this case?” She asked, trying the door handles.

“Only since yesterday.” I told her.

“But, you’ve done the basics right? Pestered the neighbours…” We made our way around to the back of the house. “…Checked inside?” She popped the lock on the back door and wandered in. Why can everybody but me do that?

“Yeah sure.” I lied. I hadn’t gotten around to it yet. We snapped on gloves and started poking through the house. There was nothing of interest to be found anywhere. They’d only been in the place six months and some of their stuff still hadn’t been unpacked. The mail was standard stuff, mostly junk and letters for the previous tenants. “Nobody home.” I said.

She shrugged and we both headed out the door. I check my watch, 1pm. Was it too early to knock off I wondered as my cell phone began to chirp. I fished it out of the pocket of my fleece shirt and flipped it open.

“Yo Babe.” Came Ranger’s voice. “I heard you got a stray in need of homing?”

“Yeah.” I replied.

“Meet me at the office in fifteen.” And he hung up.

“Goodbye to you to.” I said to the phone. Michelle looked at me. I shrugged, unlocked the truck & we both jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger’s newest shiny black Jeep was parked outside the office when I pulled in. Guess he didn’t have the same problems with insurance companies that I did. I pushed the door open and strolled in. He was leaning against the desk and his eyes went wide when we came in.

There was a squeal of “Ricky?” from behind me.

“Miche?” Ranger replied and before any of us could go what the F…? The two of them had closed the distance between them and Michelle was in Ranger’s arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were holding her ass. They were kissing madly too. I could suddenly see where having the tongue stud would give her an advantage.

Vinnie came out of his office and looked from them to me, Connie and Lula who were fanning ourselves and trying to scrape our jaws off the floor. How long they would’ve stayed like that is anyone’s guess because at that moment Tank poked his head in the door bakery bag in hand. Seemingly oblivious to what Ranger was doing, maybe he saw this kinda thing all the time, he simply said. “Ranger, man. We gotta go, the crew are rolling.”

Michelle pulled her mouth away from Ranger’s at the sound of his voice. “Oh my God!” She gasped. Ranger let her down and she spun round. “Tank!” She rushed over and hugged the big man.

“Hey Blaze.” Tank grinned hugging her back. “How the hell are you? Man, how long has it been?”

“Three years, six months and…” Michelle checked her watch. “… sixteen days. Bloody Hell, man. I never thought I’d see you again!”

“How are you?” Tank asked. “And how did that bust go by the way?”

Ranger strolled over behind Michelle and put his hands on her hips, standing close. “Good question.” He said.

Michelle shook her head. “Yeesh. Lemme see, I got shot, stabbed, had to call in four debts and a small army, but hey I got there in the end.” She shrugged.

“You mean you didn’t take them down on your own? I’m disappointed Princess.” Tank chuckled.

“Hmmm.” Michelle replied. “Even I have problems taking down seven of Italy’s most notorious mob family.” She smiled. “Oh yeah and in case your wondering, the evil eye is a bunch of hokum. I’ve been cursed from here to the Vatican and I’m still breathing.”

Reassuring to know I thought, remembering Joe’s Grandma.

“By the way man, I owe you big time.” Michelle said suddenly serious.

Tank put her in a headlock. “There is no debt, Princess. We owe each other nothing.”

Michelle grinned. “I love it when you say that.”

“Besides…” Tank added. “That Xmas present you got me saved my life.”

“Really? How?” Michelle asked.

“I’ll fill you in on it later. Right now we really gotta roll!” Tank said.

“Where you guys headed?” Michelle wanted to know.

“Clean up operation.” Tank grinned. “Wanna come?”

“Only if I can crack a few skulls?” Michelle grinned. “C’mon Steph.”

I balked and Ranger paled slightly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I managed feebly. “I’m not very good at that kinda thing.”

“But there’s nothing to it.” Michelle replied. “If anyone gets in your way… shoot ‘em.”

“Oh geez.” I said. “I forgot my gun.” Phew, got outta that one.

“No problem.” Michelle produced a Browning from the small of her back, slid back the cocking mechanism, checked the sight and the safety and handed the gun to me. My hand started to shake the second I took hold of the gun.

Michelle grabbed my free hand and used her other to push Tank out the door in front of her. I curled my arm behind my back and Ranger took the gun out of my hand as he followed me out the door with a sigh.

Once outside Michelle and Tank started to argue over who was going to drive.

“You’re not driving, you’re a liability!”

“Me? I’m not the one who rolled the personnel carrier.”

“Don’t you talk to me about personnel carriers ‘Mr I reversed a Tank into one’

“That wasn’t my fault. They don’t come with rear-view mirrors.”

“They’re not supposed to come with hood ornaments either.”

“That tree was your fault missy!”

Ranger strolled over, beeped open the Jeep and slid behind the wheel. He motioned for me to come join him. Once I was in the front seat and had my belt on, he started the engine. Tank and Michelle were still arguing in the street, oblivious to us. Ranger rolled the jeep forward until he nudged them. They both looked around, grinned sheepishly and hurried to get in the back of the Jeep. Ranger pulled out of his space and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you guys know each other?” I said. And the award for dumbest question ever, goes to Stephanie Plum! “How?” I added quickly.

“We met during the gulf war.” Michelle said.

“Yeah.” Tank added. “She saved our asses.”

Michelle chuckled.

“We were closed in on all sides, thirty six yanks went out in our troop, fourteen of us were left. All out of ammo and our CO’s were dead.” He paused. Michelle wrapped herself around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. I glanced over at Ranger. He was in his zone, hard to tell if he was even aware we were there.

“So there we were, getting ready, to surrender, or something.” Tank continued. “When there was one hell of an explosion in the enemy camp out front and next thing we knew this crazy little dame with the Union Jack painted on the toes of her boots and camouflaged hair, comes bouncing into the building with a box of ammo and yells, who wants to go home? Seconds later forty other SAS guys crash in behind her.”

“Wow.” I said. “Then what?”

“Well.” Tank continued. “Whose in charge here she yells. And I pointed to Ranger. Cause he was our man by then. So she looks him up and down and goes, buddy, I out-rank you by so much… I’m embarrassed for you. You don’t mind if I lead this here rescue operation do ya?”

Michelle giggled and hid her face in Tank’s arm. Ranger still never moved beside me.

“So that was it.” Tank concluded. “Six days later we were back at her base camp, where we were posted to stick with her platoon ‘til the end and eight months later she had us back in blighty and waiting to be shipped across the pond!”

“And that was eight months of hell I’m telling you.” Michelle added. "This guy is insane."

“Me?” Tank gasped horrified. “You wanna know why they call her Blaze?” He asked me.

“Well sure I do.” I replied.

“You know that scene in Die Hard?” Tank asked. “The one where Bruce Willis drops the lighter in the fuel and it follows the plane taking off and blows it up?”

“Sure.” I said. “John McClain is the coolest.”

“She did that!” Tank informed me pointing at a now blushing Michelle.

“Really?” I was feeling somewhat inadequate sitting in this Jeep of obvious heroes. “That explains the tattoo then.” When Michelle had been in Ranger’s arms I’d noticed she had a line of flames tattooed across her lower back.

“Yeah.” Michelle nodded. “Guy in my team called Fox did it. We all got tattoos of our nicknames.” I was racking my brain trying to remember seeing a tattoo on Ranger. Nothing was forthcoming. Maybe he had it removed. Then I tried to figure out what a tattoo of the name ‘Ranger’ would look like anyway.

“Wanna know why they call him Tank?” Michelle asked.

“Well, I kinda always thought it was to do with his build.” I replied.

“We were cornered in an old shop in no-mans-land, one night.” Michelle began. “Couldn’t go out the front, cause of snipers and there was no back door. Turns out the shelling had shaken the building so much the back wall wasn’t attached any more though. So matey here, just pushes the wall down and out we strolled.”

“Awesome.” I grinned.

“So where did you go after the Italian job?” Tank asked suddenly.

“Mexico.” Michelle replied. “It was awesome, like shooting fish in a barrel. I went down there after one guy and came back with four. You ever decide to go into hiding, don’t go to Mexico. Too many cons, not enough hiding places.”

Tank chuckled. “You ever take a holiday, Princess.”

Michelle shook her head quickly. “No way! Tried that once, two weeks in a condo on Malibu beach. Worst two weeks of my life.”

“What happened?” I asked.

“Turned out the gardener was the cousin of the Triad guy I shot in Beijing. Who’d have thought?” She shrugged.

Tank shook his head. “Could only happen to you.”

“We’re here.” Ranger announced pulling into a space on the corner of Stark Street.

“Oh hell!” I groaned. “Not this place again.”

Tank and Michelle bundled out of the Jeep and started checking their weapons. I released my seatbelt reluctantly.

“You could stay in the Jeep?” Ranger said to me but Michelle had my door open and was pulling me out.

“What the hell would she wanna do that for?” She demanded.

“Let’s just say, last time we tried this, I had a few problems.” I shrugged.

“Well you just stick with me kid.” Michelle smiled. “Nothing to it.”

Tank and Ranger lead the way into the building and up the stairs. I followed reluctantly behind Michelle.

When we reached the apartment in question Tank and Michelle took up positions at either side of the door while Ranger and I stood behind them. Tank knocked on the door. There was no answer. Michelle tried the handle and the door swung inwards. She ducked down into a crouch and peeked around the edge of the door nodding slightly to Tank as she stood up again and stepped into the apartment. Tank followed her in.

“You want look out?” Ranger asked as he moved forward on the other side of the door from me. I nodded and he disappeared inside.

After a minute I heard someone coming up the stairs.

“Hey!” A voice yelled as the guy saw me outside his door and six guys came pounding down the hall. I dived inside and slammed the door.

“We got company!” I yelled darting away from the door just as it was kicked in. Ranger, Tank and Michelle appeared guns drawn from the other rooms and I ducked for cover as one of the bad guys fired into the room.

“Don’t kill them!” Ranger yelled as Michelle took aim. “Makes to much mess.”

Michelle pouted at him and he grinned. The six guys were in the small living room now and Michelle dived on one of them. With an uppercut Lennox Lewis would be proud of she slugged him and he hit the deck out cold.

Another of the guys had moved around in front of where I was hiding by the bookshelf and took aim at Ranger. Before he could get a shot off though, I bashed him with a vase and he went down too. Ranger took out a further two and Tank threw another one into the wall. The last guy took off running and Tank went after him.

He returned a few minutes later as we were tying up the five in the apartment, dragging the guy with him. The clean up crew was just coming up the stairs.

“See.” Michelle said putting her arm around my shoulders. “No problem.”

I groaned. But hey, at least I got one of them right?

An hour later, the place was spotless and new locks had been fitted. The six guys had been carted off and I was exhausted. Thankfully, I wasn’t the only one. Tank and Michelle were flopped out on the couch. Ranger, looking fine as always was in the kitchen talking into his cell phone. He snapped it shut and came through to the living area.

“Tank. Can you take Stephanie home? Michelle and I will take the first shift.” He said.

“Hey!” Groaned Michelle. “If you’re the guy supposed to find me a place to stay tonight, I’m not liking your plan?”

“Relax Princess.” Ranger grinned. “We clock off at midnight.” He herded us out the door and down the stairs.

Michelle plonked down on one of the chairs in the foyer and Ranger followed me outside. Tank went to wait in the Jeep.

“You okay, babe?” Ranger asked.

“Yeah fine.” I huffed.

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Trailing his finger down my cheek. “You wouldn’t be jealous now would you?”

“Me?” I tried to feign innocence. “Why would I be jealous? After all, it wasn’t like you just got through promising to ruin me for all other men.” Did my voice sound harsh? I thought so.

Ranger grinned. It was a slow lazy grin, the kind that could boil a woman’s blood at 20 paces. “And how many times have you been with Morelli since then?”

Busted. Game over kiddo. He’s got me there. Can’t have Ranger and Morelli. I shrugged and turned towards the Jeep. By the time I got into it, he was perched on the desk in the foyer talking to Michelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware Mythbusters have busted the whole lighter/fuel/blown up plane but when I wrote this back in 2003, they had not.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what’s the deal with those two anyway?” I asked Tank as he drove me back to the office to pick up Morelli’s truck.

“Couldn’t tell.” Tank shrugged never taking his eyes off the road.

“Are you holding out on me?” I asked.

“Maybe.” He replied. “They have history, but I really couldn’t tell you about their present situation, or even if there is one.”

“So tell me about their history then.” I tried.

“Ha-ha. No way.” Tank spared a glance at me. “You’ll just have to ask Ranger.”

“Sure, because he’s the fountain of sharing.” I grumbled.

“Fine, okay.” Tank groaned. “Just a little bit though.”

“Thanks.” I grinned.

“You saw that ring Michelle was wearing on her right hand?" He began.

“The nice one on her middle finger with the emeralds?” I asked. What woman wouldn’t notice a ring like that?

“Ranger gave her that for Christmas.” Tank informed me. “Next time he’s waving his gun about, check it out. It’s a new one with flames on the grips.”

“Blaze.” I replied.

Tank nodded. “Kinda sums up their relationship really.”

“So, Ranger saw her at Christmas?” I enquired.

“No.” Tank replied. “There’s a locker in a subway station in New York somewhere. If they need to get in touch with each other, they make a drop at the locker.”

“How do they know to go to the locker?” I asked puzzled.

“K!” Tank said. “They each have a pager that only the other one knows the number to. If Michelle wants to get in touch with Ranger she’ll page him the word ‘Switch’, then, she’ll leave her message or whatever in the locker with her pager. Ranger picks up the message, takes the pager and leaves his in its place. You follow?”

“Confusion to mine enemies?” I quoted. “If someone was tracing the pager, they’d find Ranger instead of Michelle. Does it work?”

“Seven years and it’s never failed.” Tank grinned. “When we got back to Britain after the ‘campaign’, they became a couple. We were there six months while they decided if we were to be sent back, eventually though, we got to go home. Michelle on the other hand had to go back. They tried to stay in touch, but she was in the SAS, makes it difficult.”

“I can imagine.” I said quietly.

“Then about a year later, she shows up out of the blue, over here and they pick up their relationship. Count off bout four months and she’s gone again, just up and left one day. Ranger tried to find her, but all he found was she’d left the forces. Ever since then it’s been that way. She’ll show up every now and again and then she disappears again for who knows how long.” Tank shook his head.

“So they’ve been in love all this time?” I frowned.

“Who knows?” Tank sighed. “I think Ranger had a ‘thing’ with someone else not that long ago, but it didn’t work out. I’m not sure he was totally committed to making it though.”

My heart skipped a beat. If Tank knew it was me, he didn’t let on.

Tank dropped me at the office and I climbed into the truck. Then I climbed out again and strolled into the office. “Glad I caught you.” I said to Lula. “You fancy helping me spy on someone tonight?”

“Darn Skippy.” Lula said. “Just so long as we ain’t gonna get shot at, right?”

“I’m pretty sure we won’t get shot at.” I hoped.

“We gonna stake out that Thomas guy?” Lula asked.

“I kinda have someone else in mind.” I mumbled.

“Oh My God!” Connie gasped. “You’re gonna spy on Ranger!”

“Ranger!” Lula squeaked. “Girl, are you crazy? How you gonna do that?”

“Well.” I began. “I sort of know where he’s gonna be ‘til midnight. After that I figured it was just a case of following him.”

“You’re gonna follow Ranger?” Vinnie said coming out of his office. “What, are you nuts?” He shook his head. “There’s a black Fiero out back. He’ll recognise that truck.” He tossed me a set of keys. “Just don’t blow it up okay.”

I grinned, pocketing the keys. “Pick you up at eleven Lula.” I said. “And please, please, wear black okay. This is Ranger after all!”

“Sure thing, Girl!” Lula replied. “I’ll be ready.”

I wandered out of the office and climbed into the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

By 10pm I was ready to roll. Wearing black jeans and Cat boots, a black sweatshirt and biker jacket. I had my hair stuffed under a black bonnet pulled down over my ears. I said good night to Rex and jogged down the stairs. My first stop was at the office to trade Morelli’s truck for the black Fiero. It purred like a panther as I pulled it out of the garage at the back of the office and headed off to collect Lula.

Lula strutted out of her front door, in a skin-tight black PVC miniskirt. Her black tights had silver glitter on them that sparkled as she walked. She was wearing a hugely hairy zip up black sweater and her new Harley biker boots.

“What do you think?” She asked as she angled into the car.

“I’m hoping we don’t have to make a run for it.” I said. “That skirt doesn’t look up to the job.” I pulled out of my space and headed for Stark Street.

Lula fidgeted about in her seat. “This car is da bomb!” She informed me, cranking up the stereo.

I turned it off two streets over from Stark. “We’d don’t want him to hear us coming.” I said when she glared at me.

“We’re going to do stake out on Stark?” She whispered. “At night?”

“Not for long.” I said. “They’ll get relieved at midnight. That’s less than an hour away. I figure we can park across the street until about quarter to, then we’ll have to find somewhere to hide so his relief crew don’t spot us.” I pulled into the side of the road and edged the car forward until we could see into the foyer of the building.

“Well don’t they look cosy?” Lula pointed out the window.

Ranger and Michelle were sitting on plastic chairs that had been pushed together. Michelle was turned in her chair so that her back was pressed against Ranger’s chest. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was picking at a thread on his sleeve. Ranger had his feet up on the table, ankles crossed and they were talking about something.

“I wonder if they did it on that table?” Lula asked.

“Lula!” I squeaked. Trying not to remember Ranger naked and, and, help, I’m having a heart attack!

As I tried to get my breathing under control I saw Michelle turn her head up to look at Ranger and then dive to her feet and turn on him. They started yelling at each other and I wished I were a fly on the wall in there.

“What’d you think that’s about?” Lula whispered.

“Wow.” I gulped. “I’ve never seen Ranger lose his cool before.”

We watched silently as they yelled at each other. Ranger was pacing behind the table as Michelle stood the other side of it. At one point Ranger stopped pacing leaned across the table and said something to her, she made a brief comment before turning away. As she did so Ranger, cursed and slammed his fist down on the table. The wood cracked and his fist went right through. Michelle didn’t even flinch, but she did turn around and laugh at him.

“Yipes!” Lula and I whispered together.

Ranger pulled out his cell phone and pushed a button. He held up his hand for Michelle to be quiet while he said about three words into the phone then snapped it shut again.

After that neither of them spoke. Michelle paced on her side of the table and Ranger sunk back down into his chair and glowered at her. Lula and I hardly dared to breathe. In less than five minutes a black Porsche pulled up in front of the building and Tank got out. He positioned himself leaning against the side of the hood and waited. Lula and I waited too.

Michelle made for the door and Ranger shot from his seat and grabbed her arm. She stopped. Looked him right in the eye. Then punched him. Ranger’s head snapped back but he didn’t go down. He released her arm and when he turned there was blood on his cheek. Michelle stomped out the door, slamming it behind her. Lula and I scrunched back in our seats and crossed ourselves. Michelle stopped in front of Tank, they had a brief talk and he dropped the Porsche keys into her hand. She stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek then dropped herself in behind the wheel. Tank stepped away from the car and Michelle laid rubber down the street.

Tank slid a cell phone out of his pocket, made a call only seconds longer than Ranger’s then strolled into the building. By this time Ranger had smashed up the table and was just taking a swing at the wall. Tank grabbed his fist before he made contact and used it to spin him around so he was facing him. Tank said something and all the fight went out of Ranger. He heaved a sigh and flopped on the chair again.

“We should get out of here.” I said to Lula, but I was afraid to start the engine.

“Hold on.” Lula whispered.

Two cars pulled onto Stark. A black BMW, and a Porsche, identical in everything but number plate, I hoped, to the one Michelle had just left in. They slid to a stop outside the apartment block and the drivers got out. Tank greeted them at the door and collected both sets of keys.

Ranger followed him out onto the sidewalk. Tank checked his watch and pointed down the street. Ranger nodded and took the car keys Tank held out for him. He strolled to the Porsche while Tank went for the BMW. Tank waited ‘til Ranger had pulled out turned the car and driven off up the road and then he pulled out and drove down the road.

“Let’s get out of here.” I said quietly. I turned over the engine and headed off down the road slowly to avoid catching up to Tank at the lights.

“Where do you think she’ll go?” Lula asked after a few moments silence.

“Dunno.” I shrugged. “But since she took off in one of Ranger’s cars, my guess is he has a tail on it.”

“You think he went after her?” Lula enquired.

“Yeah. I don’t think he’d leave her out here on her own.” I said.

“Well, it’s not like she seemed to need taking care off.” Lula commented. “You see the way she busted him up?”

“I know.” I whispered. “But then she was wearing a real nice ring set with what I guess were some pretty sharp stones.”

“Wouldn’t think a girl would want to go getting blood on a nice ring like that.” Lula said.

I dropped her off at her place and took the Fiero back to the office. Once it was safe in the garage I collected Joe’s truck from out front and dawdled my way home via the grocery store.


	6. Chapter 6

I took the lift to my floor, well, it had been a long day and let myself into my apartment. I snapped on the light as I yelled. “I’m home Rex.” And dropped the grocery bag when a voice replied.

“Took you long enough.” Ranger was in my kitchen leaning against the counter. Mug of what I presumed was coffee in his hand. Well, I didn’t have any alcohol, so unless he brought his own.

I gathered up the groceries from the floor and carried them into the kitchen. “Bit late for a social call isn’t it?” I asked.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. Sipping at what I could now see was definitely coffee. Strong and black. Guess his temple was going to ruin. “But then as you were there for the show, I thought you might like to help me out?”

“Shit.” I groaned. We’d been spotted. Well, no use denying it. “Don’t you have a tracking device on her car?”

Ranger chuckled. “She’s ex-Spec-ops. You really think she couldn’t figure that out?”

Mental slap to head. “So how can I help you?”

“I need the Thomas file. She’s going after Tanya.” Ranger said. “She’ll be planning on being on the first flight out of here in the morning and I need to know where to look.”

I fished the file out of my bag and handed it to him. “I don’t know how much help this’ll be to you. She only looked at it for a few seconds.”

“Photographic memory.” Ranger muttered taking the folder from me and opening it on the kitchen counter.

“What?” I asked.

“Michelle has a photographic memory. A few seconds would be all she’d need to memorise everything in here.” Ranger flipped through the pages.

“So, you gonna tell me what your bust up was about then?” I ventured.

“Nope.” Ranger replied.

“But…?” I tried. “You want me to come with you right? Well what if she mentions something you haven’t told me about?” I looked at him hopefully.

“Look.” Ranger sighed. “It’s just a thing we do okay. She shows up out of nowhere every few years. We shag, as she likes to put it, we fight, she walks out on me again.”

“The table.” I blurted out.

Ranger snorted coffee out his nose. “What?” He managed, between coughs.

“Sorry.” I blushed. “Just something Lula said. She wondered if you guys had done it on that table in the apartment foyer.”

“Oh thank God.” Ranger managed. Trying to compose himself. “I thought for a second you meant you’d seen us.”

My eyes went wide. “You mean you did do it on the table?” I looked up at him. He had his face half hidden by the coffee mug and was trying to avoid my eyes. He cleared his throat, closed the file and said simply. “Let’s go.”

I grabbed my keys and hurried out the door after him. I slid into the Porsche beside him and decided to try my luck again. “So what did you fight about?”

“The usual.” Ranger murmured pulling out of my lot. “When are you gonna give up your wild ways, get a less dangerous job and settle down with me.”

“She wants you to quit your job?” I asked.

“No, she’s the one with the dangerous job. Not me.” Ranger said. Eyes fixed on the road ahead.

“But, she has the same job as you?” I protested. Hypocrite.

“Not quite. She’s a Merc.” Ranger told me.

“A Mercenary?” I frowned. “What’s the difference?”

“Bounty Hunters, like us, are employed by Bail Bonds Agents, like Vinnie. They pick up F.T.A.’s. A mercenary can be employed by anyone. The Government, the cops, anyone with the money, basically and while you and I find ourselves getting shot at occasionally, they take it as par for the course.”

“Yikes!” I said. “I had no idea.”

“There’s also the added problem of the job doesn’t end when the ticket is stamped. Most of the skips have friends, family, gang members, in other words, avengers.” Ranger sighed.

“So she won’t give up her job for you?” I felt for him, but…

“She says she won’t give up her job for a man who won’t marry her.” Ranger shrugged. “Been there, done that. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal to her.”

I shook my head. Men. They just don’t get it do they.

“So what are you going to do?” I asked quietly.

“Propose.” Ranger replied simply. “I’m not letting her walk out on me again. If the only way I can get her to stay is to marry her, then I’m just gonna have to suck it up and tell her it’s time.”

“Ohmigod!” I squealed. Ranger. Married. Wow!

“You think she’ll agree?” I asked. “She seemed pretty pissed off at you.”

“Pissed off?” Ranger frowned. “Are you kidding me? She didn’t knock me out cold, and she didn’t pull a gun on me. That ranks as only mildly upset.”

“Whoa! You guys know how to fight.” I said.

We pulled to a stop down the street from the Thomas place and climbed out of the Porsche. Ranger un-holstered his gun and made sure it was loaded. “Oh yeah, flames.” I giggled noticing the design on the grips.

“What?” Ranger gave me a puzzled look.

“Nothing.” I replied quickly.

We crossed to the front of the nearest house and edged our way down to the Thomas place.

Just as we got near the edge of the building, Ranger tensed. He raised his gun, flipping the safety off as he did so and swung around the corner of the building. Bringing him face to face with the barrel of Michelle’s gun. He flicked the safety back on and lowered his gun. Michelle did likewise. I tried to remember how to breathe.

“What’s the situation?” Ranger asked her. All business.

“They’re both in there.” Michelle stated. “Problem is, there’s about 10 other people in there too.”

“So.” I mock sighed. “Guess we’ll come back tomorrow.” Woo-hoo!

“No can do.” Michelle said. “This is technically a stand off.”

“What did you do?” Ranger groaned.

“Technically… nothing. But they know I’m out here and they have been shooting at me. On the upside though, they don’t know I’m the only one out here, yet.” Michelle grinned mischievously.

“Oh hell.” Ranger grumped pulling a second gun out of the back of his jeans and checking it was loaded. Michelle already had a gun in each hand. She handed one of them to me and produced another from inside her jacket. How many guns does this woman have? I asked myself.

I checked the safety and glanced at Ranger. “We’ll take the back.” He said to Michelle. He looked to me. “Stay close.” We edged around the back of the house. “Wait here.” He told me pointing to the shed. “If anyone comes out that you don’t know. Shoot them.” He crept up onto the back step and tried the door handle. The door popped open and he slipped inside.

There was a crash at the front of the building. Michelle kicking the door in I guessed and then there was chaos, lots of yelling and shots being fired. I shrank back beside the shed and waited the gun held in a death grip. I heard police sirens in the distance getting nearer. “Uh-oh!” I whispered to myself.

Just as the red and blue lights started to flash against the side of the building and I was beginning to reach serious panic level, the back door opened and Michelle and Ranger piled out pushing Thomas and Smith in front of them. Steph!” Ranger hissed at me. “Come on.”

I dashed out from beside the shed and ran over to them. We hustled out the back gate and took off down the alley. We ran flat out to the end of it and skidded to a halt as a huge black Toyota Landcruiser slid to a stop in front of us. Tank was behind the wheel. Ranger pulled the back door open and pushed Thomas and Smith in before piling in behind them. Michelle and I dashed around the back and dived in flipping our seats down to sit across from each other. Tank floored it down the street.

“Yes!” Michelle grinned punching the air. “Woo-hoo”!” She stretched her legs out beside mine. Best seats in the house.

“Good night Princess?” Tank asked from the front.

“Too right.” Michelle chuckled.

Tank stopped at the police station and I dragged Thomas inside. Best to get my body receipt before the reports start coming in. I didn’t recognise the desk sergeant, which made it easier to escape. I trotted back out to the lot and hopped in beside Michelle again. I glanced forward to Ranger who had moved up beside Tank, but I couldn’t read anything on his face.

We drove in silence to the airport. Tank abandoned the Landcruiser in a no waiting zone, but not before dropping some kind of permit onto the dashboard. We all jumped out and filed into the airport. Ranger held onto Sarah while Michelle sorted everything with the check-in woman.

A few minutes later she returned to us, tickets in hand. “Flights in half an hour.” She informed me. She handed me a card with a pager number on it. “Stay in touch yeah?” She gave a small smile.

Ranger stepped over to me leading Sarah. “Would you mind?” He asked handing Sarah over to me. I nodded. Ranger took a deep breath and turned to Michelle.

Michelle dodged around him and hugged Tank. “Too short as always big man.” She said.

Tank hugged her back. “See you soon yeah?” He asked softly. Michelle grinned and nodded her head a fraction.

She turned and Ranger stepped in front of her. “I can’t do this anymore.” Ranger struggled for words. Michelle opened her mouth to speak but Ranger placed his finger gently against her lips. “Let me finish.” He dropped to one knee. Sarah and I both sucked in our breath. “Marry me Michelle.” He pleaded. “I don’t wanna do this dance anymore. Don’t walk out on me again.”

Nobody said anything. We all waited for her answer. “Well…?” Michelle considered it. “This job will earn me enough to retire.” She pulled Ranger up and wrapped her arms around him. “What the hell, yes!” They kissed.

Sarah and I sunk into the seats behind us. “Am I breathing?” I asked her.

“Dunno?” Sarah replied. “Think I passed out.”

Tank strolled up behind us and put his arms around our shoulders. “You girls.” He chuckled.

Minutes later Ranger had put in a call to a ‘friend’ and Sarah had a new escort back to Britain and Michelle had a promise of her retirement cheque. In less than twenty minutes the four of us left the airport.

Tank dropped me back home and I waved them all goodnight. Well, I guess good morning really as it was 5am. I jogged into my building and up the stairs. “Hey Rex!” I sang as I came in my door.

“Where’ve you been?” Morelli asked me, not turning away from the TV. He was stretched out on the kitchen chair I had placed in my living room after the couch got ejected.

“Working.” I said. Strolling up behind him and sliding my arms round his neck. I kissed the top of his head and nuzzled his ear.

“What you so happy about?” He asked. 

“Oh nothing.” I whispered then added. “Ranger’s getting married.”


	7. Epilogue

Michelle opened the door and showed me into the bat cave. Its 9am on Saturday morning and I’ve been roped into wedding plans.

“Nice!” I said looking around. The house was large and well furnished. Mainly in black and white but with blues and greys here and there too. I followed Michelle into the kitchen where she poured me a coffee. “Where is he?” I asked.

“Working.” Michelle replied sipping her coffee, a diamond engagement ring glinting in the sunlight coming in the window. She handed me the wedding magazines and I cringed at the meringue on the cover of the top one.

“Tell me about it!” Michelle chuckled. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”

“Michelle?” I asked suddenly. “Where’s Ranger’s tattoo?”

Michelle laughed. “You mean you haven’t seen it. Girl I thought you did it with him?”

I turned beetroot. “You know about that?”

“Sure I do.” Michelle smiled. “I know everything. He kept his watch on didn’t he?”

I tried to remember. Lets see. We were in bed; he had his arm around me. I was woken up by the alarm on his watch. Bingo! “Yes. Yes he did.”

“Hah!” She said. “Still embarrassed by it. His tattoo is on his wrist. He uses his watch to hide it.”

“What’s it of?”

“It’s a blue wizards hat, with yellow stars.” Michelle told me.

“A wizard’s hat?” I smirked. “You mean his nickname really is Wizard?”

“Yup. Well earned too. That guy can do things to a woman make her eyes cross and her toes curl.”

I grinned remembering. “Makes you glad to be a woman.” I chuckled.

“Mmm-hmmm!” Michelle fanned herself with a magazine. “And you didn’t even get the full effect.”

“He can do more?” I gasped.

Michelle grinned. “You get the full Ranger effect… you never look at another man again, or walk straight, for days!”

“Thought you were walking funny!” I grinned.

Michelle smiled. “Yeah, but I’ve got him at an unfair disadvantage.” She stuck out her tongue and waggled the stud. The little metallic blue ball on the end had been replaced by a similar sized one, painted like an eight-ball.

“Gives a whole new meaning to the term Magic eight-ball!” I chuckled and we both burst out laughing.

“By the way. You gotta meet Joe soon.” I told her when we had calmed down.

“Well sure. I can’t wait.” Michelle nodded. “I gotta meet the guy you passed up on Ranger for.”

 

Morelli kissed Michelle on the cheek. “Knock em dead kid.” He said. “Gotta go.” He strolled over to me, looking fine in a blue suit that matched his eyes. “You look gorgeous.” He kissed me, softly. Then dragged himself away. “See you at the church.” He got into the waiting car, with Vinnie and Tank and disappeared.

Lula, smoothed her dress and checked her reflection one last time before we left to get in the wedding car. Our bridesmaids’ dresses were purple and the tips of the spikes in Michelle’s hair had been dyed to match.

“I must be mad, I must be mad.” Michelle was repeating like a mantra.

“Calm down girl!” Lula said.

“You’re not mad.” I reassured her. “We’re the mad ones. Letting you take a stud like Ranger off the market.”

“Damn straight!” Lula added.

 

We pulled up at the church and Lula and I got out. Michelle took a deep breath and stepped out behind us, her dress fell perfectly into place. She leaned over and checked for imaginary dirt on the toe of her boots. Yup, she’s getting married in white New Rock boots. They have gold heels and buckles and union jack laces! On anyone else, it would be tacky, on her, it just seems right.

We paused just inside the doorway to the church. A young black British guy was showing people to their seats.

“Mmm-mmm!” Lula pointed to him. “Hello, salty goodness.”

“That’s Andrew.” Michelle informed her. “You’d like him. Used to share the same profession as you.”

“Filing?” Lula frowned.

“No silly.” Michelle grinned. “He was a rent boy.”

I scraped Lula’s jaw off the floor as the wedding march began. “This is it.” I said pushing Michelle in front of us.

“I do.” Ranger said a few minutes later, as he stood at the alter in a sexy black suit, Michelle’s hand in his and a million female hearts were broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2003.


End file.
